


Shag, Shove, Marry

by aerialsky



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialsky/pseuds/aerialsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven teases Kathryn for her new-found enjoyment of the 21st Century game, Shag, Shove, Marry that Tom introduced to the senior staff, with pleasant results!<br/>Originally posted on LJ back in 2009!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shag, Shove, Marry

A comfortable silence hung in the air in Captain Janeway's quarters. The two occupants were sitting snuggly on the couch, feet entwined. Every so often Janeway couldn't help but look up from her book to gaze unashamedly lovingly at her beautiful partner. Seven had recently given up wearing the form-fitting biosuits and, instead, had requested a standard Science Officer's uniform for her duty shifts. Tonight however, she had settled on a black v-neck jumper and dark grey sweatpants and was looking deliciously relaxed.   
  
Seven, acutely aware of the scrutiny, smiled but refrained from looking up from her work. She adroitly fed in another series of data into the equation with a swift precision; her fingers tapped the small display in a short, staccato beat. A small twitch of her lips betrayed the warm glow of triumph at her findings. Not to mention the fact that Kathryn had taken one of her feet and started a slow and criminally sensual massage.   
  
Suddenly: 'OK Seven, I've got a really good one this time..'   
  
She was met with a familiar sceptical look – the raised ocular implant no less.   
  
Carrying on undeterred, 'Shag, shove, marry - Chakotay, Neelix, Vorik'  
  
The mischievous sparkle in her eye softened the admonishment. 'I do not understand your fondness for this game Kathryn. I am starting to worry. You seem to enjoy it too much when I elect to shove Chakotay... though one day I might say marry.. '   
  
'You wouldn't dare..!!' The theatrical side of Janeway was enticed to act. Dropping the foot, she leaned forward and started to climb on top of Seven with a predatory, possessive and downright sexy look in her eyes.   
  
Equally undaunted, Seven continued, '.. but there is only one person I would marry.'  
  
'Oh..?' Kathryn looked up at Seven through her lashes as her left hand started an exploratory mission under Seven's jumper.   
  
'Naturally, I'm looking for someone who has had a good working relationship with my so-called _family_ in the delta quadrant, a good diplomat, a certain affinity for hot beverages…'   
  
Kathryn smiled. Seven continued. 'I personally enjoy Earl Grey tea..'  
  
'Hang on... I _hate_ Earl Grey!'  
  
'It is rather presumptuous of you, Kathryn, to assume I am even talking about you. The aforementioned criteria apply equally to Captain Picard or should I say Locutus.'  
  
'If i'd known you liked the bald type I would have kept my post-assimilation style!'  
  
'That would not have been advisable, Kathryn... because I would not have been able to do this.' With that, Seven proceeded to run her fingers through Kathryn's hair eliciting that particular low moan she so adored.  
'You don't really want to marry Picard do you?' Kathryn murmured into Seven's breast.   
  
'No Kathryn. I was merely teasing you - it is not hard.'  
  
'Hey! Anyway, since when was a shared taste in hot drinks considered the ultimate criterion for a good partnership?'  
  
'Luckily for you, it isn't. You know, I haven't forgiven you yet for _encouraging_ me to try that coffee of yours.' Even Seven's expression of distaste somehow seemed altogether too endearing. 'Also, I notice you haven't asked who I would marry.'  
  
'I'm too scared you'll tell me you've discovered a taste for Talaxian Spice tea and are going to elope with Neelix!'   
  
'Kathryn! Neelix is like a.. well, I'm not sure what he is to me, but my lover he is not. Besides, I may dislike coffee from a cup but I've come to enjoy tasting it on your lips in the morning, after your duty shift… during our duty shift…' Seven's eyes uncharacteristically glazed over as she remembered the electrifying surprise of a joyful Kathryn bounding into Astrometrics, sealing the doors and… _personally_ inspecting some errant sensor data.  
  
'Does that mean you'd marry me Seven?'  
  
'Of course. Was that a proposal Kathryn?' Seven smirked, triumph in her eyes.  
  
'Well… it wasn't quite the way I'd envisaged it if I'm honest, but I can't think of anyone else I would rather marry than you, Seven of Nine.'   
  
'That is more than acceptable, Kathryn Janeway. I accept.'  
  
Kathryn stood and extended a hand to her fiancée, leading them to the bedroom. 'In that case, get in here and show me why I'm the luckiest woman in the Quadrant.'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shag, Shove, Marry(redux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689889) by [Kathryn My Omega (DoctorHarrisonWells)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorHarrisonWells/pseuds/Kathryn%20My%20Omega)




End file.
